


On that demon time, he might start an OnlyFans

by technicallyimawriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confident Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff and Smut, Human Disaster Eddie Diaz, M/M, OR IS IT, Pining, Pining Eddie Diaz, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, the smut is barely there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Eddie is lusting for a friend that he's so sure would never respond the same when it comes to his feelings, he already made peace with that. So, he ends up getting an OnlyFans account.Only to find out at the end that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't need it at the end.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	On that demon time, he might start an OnlyFans

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "buck has an onlyfans and eddie finds it" 
> 
> And I'm this was aimed for a more smutty approach lol but I'm not that good at it. I tried my best here. I took so long writing this, sorry.

Eddie deleted Grindr and Tinder for the nth time that week. 

It's always the same: the guy wants to meet, usually at Eddie's place, or sends a picture of themselves and then wants to meet and Eddie can't do that. He can't have a parade of men walking in and out of his house. Christopher might see that and how can you explain your 9-year-old that you're horny as fuck? But that you also catch feelings fast. And what if he catches feelings for a hook up? 

Absolutely no.

He needs something more subtle and that doesn't include any sort of meeting.

Eddie can endure this dryness in his life just for the sake of Chris not knowing what's up. 

He can't also tell his monumental crush how he feels because turns out Eddie is emotionally constipated and speaking about his feelings turns him into a blabbering mess or he straight-up can't speak.

So, apps like these should do the trick.

Eddie heard from one of his coworkers about this relatively new app called OnlyFans, saying that if he didn't want any awkward meetings, that was the best one. 

With that in mind, he opens the app already downloaded in his phone and his log in already saved. Eddie did all of this before but he never had the courage to open it.

When he asked about it to Hen, because he knew she would keep it a secret, she explained to him that it was like Instagram— he knows what that is, he’s not that old and out of touch—, but that he has to pay first before seeing anything. He ignored the fact that Hen knew everything about it; that wasn’t his business.

He scrolls down, trying to find someone that catches his eye but no one really does. Eddie doesn’t consider himself _picky_ but if he’s going to waste money on someone, it should be worth his money, right?

_God, that sounds awful._

After 10 minutes of scrolling, he stops when he sees the profile picture of this man. It was just his mouth, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was something so captivating about those plump, rose lips. Kissable lips. And Eddie, well, he’s a weak man. His face is covered with a mask, which is a shame because Eddie has a strong feeling that his face is as beautiful as those lips.

His username is _EV-B_ , which is as vague as the profile picture but Eddie can’t just ignore him, so he pays the subscription and he pays for a pack because he’s horny like that.

What he sees then, it makes him choke on his own saliva, already making him hard because _how is this man real?_

Again, Eddie can’t see his face but he supposes it’s not that important when he can see the rest. All that skin and hard muscle for Eddie to see, laying on a bed with one hand stroking himself and the other fucking himself with a pink dildo. It’s mind-blowing the effect this stranger has on him and for a short minute, he wishes he could have him here with him just to see if that skin is as soft to the touch as he thinks it is. 

Might be his mind and his body aligning themselves just to prove Eddie how horny he is, but the man looks beautiful. The next phot is the man sitting down but the focus of the photo is his hardened cock, all flushed and pink, with a dollop of precum already at the tip.

Eddie swallows dry, and because he can’t stop himself now, he sneaks a hand under his pants and start stroking himself slowly, working up the speed while looking at the photo. He wishes he could be the getting him off, like he supposes the man needs. Eddie imagines getting the sweetest noises and the loudest moans from the man, driving him until the edge, kissing those thick thighs, leaving the most beautiful hickeys on that fair skin. Make him scream his name until he’s throat is sore. His back arching accompanied with a loud gasp, blunt nails digging into his own back and then he’s coming, calling Eddie’s name. Then he would open his eyes and would see hazy, ocean eyes.

And Eddie comes hard, it comes to him like a freight train, with those eyes in mind. He throws his phone to the other side of the bed and sighs loudly. _Damnit._ Maybe his problem is not the fact that he doesn’t want to bring anyone but the deeply need to bring one man only to his bed.

It’s a shame it’s his best friend.

∞

The next day, he’s putting his things in his locker when he sees Hen walking in.

“I really hope today is like yesterday,” she comments next to him, putting her things in her locker. “We need more days getting cats from a tree. It’s therapeutic.”

Eddie snorts. “We really do.” Nothing like a shift where nothing catastrophic happens and he’s not sore at the end of the day.

He can feel her gaze on him and when he turns, she’s almost studying him. She hums. “You look pretty well rested today. You got those 8 hours of sleep?”

He turns his head back around, successfully avoiding her gaze. Not because he feels like Hen would judge him but it’s kind of embarrassing for one of his coworkers to know that he uses an app like _that_. “Something like that.”

She hums again and Eddie doesn’t feel her gaze anymore. “That’s good. I’m guessing it worked whatever you did.”

Eddie nods, not trusting himself to speak about it. He’s grateful that Hen explained to him the works and wonders of this app but he wasn’t ready to talk about it like that in the open. 

Right at that moment, Chim and Buck showed up, Buck grabbing his attention instantly, his smile already directed towards Eddie

“What are we talking?” Chim asks, plopping himself on the bench and looking at them.

“I was just saying that we should get more shifts like yesterday,” Hen says, raising her foot on the bench to tie her shoelaces.

They start bickering about something but Eddie just tuns them out when he feels Buck next to him, brushing his hand on his shoulder like always.

“Are we in for tonight?” Buck asks, a wide smile still on his lips.

And Eddie wants so kiss him so badly, he doesn’t know how long he will last like this. He nods. “Yeah. Chris won’t be there tonight, though. He’s staying at a friend’s house.”

Buck looks like he’s thinking about it, pondering his options. “Well, you’ll do.”

_Rude_. “I’m not good enough for you now?”

Buck shrugs, playing cryptic. “I mean, you’re not my favorite Diaz but it’s fine. You’re fine.”

Eddie rolls his eyes at his antics but can’t help to feel elated anyways. Some part of him is always telling him that this feels a lot like flirting but they are not, they are just friends and nothing will change because Buck hasn’t showed any romantic feelings towards him and while he says that he loves Chris, Buck is too young to have a son from another man. He can keep his feelings and his lustful wishes to himself.

“Are you guys done with the flirting?” Chim yells at them, sending them a pointed look. “We on shift now.”

They both roll their eyes and then Buck is ushering Chim out of their locker room with a “shut up. It’s not flirting.”

It just Hen and Eddie this time. Eddie is looking at him like she knows something.

“What?” He barked.

Hen raises her hands, like she doesn’t want anything to do with whatever business Eddie has but she still has a knowing smirk. “Nothing, lover boy.”

She knows. _Of course she knows_. It’s Hen, she always knows what’s going on. But before he can say anything, she’s already leaving.

He sighs but still he follows her because they have work to do today.

∞

Buck throws the controller on the coffee table and turns to Eddie with a winning smile on his stupid face. Eddie loves him but he also hates him.

“That was the fifth time now,” Buck says, “you need to learn to give up now, Eds.”

He also needs to control himself whenever Buck calls him like that but he can’t, it’s impossible for him now _not_ to feel things for this man right here. “Maybe you should let me win.”

Buck stares at him a moment longer than should be considered normal. “Maybe I should.”

Eddie swallows thickly and turns his head back to the TV, avoiding Buck’s piercing gaze. Looking at those eyes brings back the memories from last night and he feels shameful for using his best friend to get off. It feels all kids of dirty.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back,” Buck says, standing up and leaving the living room.

Eddie needs to get a hold of himself and his feelings. He knows he’s been subtle about it, at least when Buck is around but whenever Buck looks at him like _that_ , like nothing else matters, Eddie wants, _wishes_ , to take that leap of faith and tell him how Eddie feels.

He’s still pondering on his thoughts when Buck’s phone starts ringing. Looking down, he sees an unsaved number but that’s not what catches his attention. Not, it’s the background image. A mask. Same mask that this guy had from the photos.

_Maybe he_ — No that can’t be right. Anyone could have that mask and the guy from the photos doesn’t have tattoos and Buck has plenty of them… Not that he has stared at Buck while naked but they are on plain sight, he can’t just ignore them. But that mask looks very _particular_ to be used by anyone. He has to know if this only a coincidence.

“Ready for another round?” Buck asks when he comes back, smile on his face, cocky as always.

Eddie rolls his eyes but he can’t say no, never to Buck. “Someone was calling you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Buck leaning over the table and grabbing his phone. He’s frowning but he doesn’t pay attention to the missed call and pockets his phone.

Eddie frowns too; maybe this is an annoying hook-up? Is Buck dating again? He should have told him, right? Because they tell each other that kind of things.

They start their sixth round but Eddie can’t let go the thought of that damned mask. “I wasn’t snooping or anything but I saw… Your background picture is a mask,” he says lamely, like that was enough of an explanation. He hates himself.

He sees Buck frowning. “A mask? What about it?”

“Do you wear it a lot?” Eddie asks, and winces at how bad he is to get information as subtle as possible.

Silence. The only sound is the one coming from their controllers and then Buck is pausing the game, turning towards him.

“Where are you getting at?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s the thing with this mask you’re asking?”

Eddie tries to look at him and hold his gaze; he feels shameful that he’s even asking about this and putting himself on the spot. “Nothing.”

Buck raises an eyebrow like he doesn’t believe him.

He sighs. This is his best friend, surely Buck wouldn’t judge him for his late-night activities. “I downloaded this app that let me buy photos from different people and this guy had the same mask.”

“And you thought it was me?”

“I know it sounds crazy,” Eddie says, trying his hardest not to sound judgmental, “I know it’s not you, it’s just–”

“Oh, you mean photos like these?” And then Buck is getting his phone back out of his pocket and then he’s showing the same photo Eddie was almost salivating last night. He looks past the phone just to see Buck smirking. “I look good, huh?”

Eddie starts stuttering because there’s no way, _no way_ this is happening. “But you– That’s– He doesn’t have tattoos.”

Buck shrugs. “Make-up. And before you ask, no one is forcing me or anything but it would be great is Maddie doesn’t know.” He grabs the controller back.

“You’re not weirded out?” Eddie ask, to which Buck turns to him confused. “I just… saw you naked.” And the whole situation from last night, takes another meaning. Shame and lust are mix right now in the pit of his stomach. Eddie can’t work with convoluted feelings like these.

Instead of Buck being uncomfortable with him, he shoots him a heated look and his smirk turns sharper. “Why would I? That has been my plan all along. Honestly, Eds, I thought you would realize after all this time.”

He knows his eyes are big as saucers and he’s more than confused and horny at the same time. He can’t speak and what is going on?”

“Realize what?”

Buck shrugs and turns back to the TV. “That I like you.”

Eddie wants to say he does too but his words get stuck on his throat and this is really happening.

“If you win this round, I’ll show you the real thing.”

Eddie chokes on his saliva again but he’s not one to back out of a challenge, especially when the “prize” involves this long-time crush he’s been harboring since he came to work with the 118.

“I like you too,” Eddie mumbles, like it’s necessary after this conversation.

Buck is not looking at him but Eddie can see the wide and pride smile he has and Eddie can’t wait until he can finally kiss those lips.

He doesn’t need any other app anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu](https://tobeseentobefound.tumblr.com/) i like prompts.


End file.
